


What if?

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Wishful Thinking, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDEK what this is. I was just thinking about it. It's just short and I wanted it out of my head. (posted fast before the in-laws arrived and not beta'd)</p><p>What if Terry wasn't what we know him to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

It’s not as if the door burst open dramatically. There was no shouting, no drama.

In fact, Mickey was so lost to the feeling of Ian moving inside him, the press of fingers gripping his hip and of others pulling him closer by the shoulder that he didn’t even register that anything was wrong until he felt Ian tense up and start to pull away.

It was then that he looked around and saw his dad’s face with an expression akin to horror all over it. Mickey and Ian both scrambled away from the couch, Ian pulling his underwear on and Mickey reaching for his own as fast as he could.

“What the fuck?!”

Time seemed to slow down as Mickey saw his dad punch Ian in the face, shouting “Mandy wasn’t enough for you, huh?”

Mickey watched his hands reaching his hands out towards his father, trying to placate him, slow him down, _anything_. He pleaded with Terry to wait, but Terry kept punching him, calling him a sick piece of shit.

In a desperate move, Mickey jumped onto his dad’s back, trying to wrench him off by his shoulders, “Dad, get the fuck off of him!”

His dad stumbled up onto his feet, but overbalanced and dropped backwards on top of Mickey on the opposite couch. He was up again in an instant though, rounding on Mickey.

Mickey braced himself for the fists, but the anger had almost completely dissipated from Terry’s face.

To say what came next was unexpected would be an understatement.

“Son, are you okay?” A hand on Mickey’s arm.

“Wha... what?”

“Did he hurt you?” then turning back towards Ian, “If you hurt him, I swear I will fucking _kill_ you.”

Ian gaped up at him, blood dripping from his nose onto his bare chest.

Mickey just stared between the two of them, mouth open in utter shock.  
  
When Terry crouched down in front of him and spoke his name, it sounded like it was coming from miles away.

“Mickey? Mick?”

It wasn’t until his dad called him by the name he used to call him as a child that Mickey came out of his stupor.

“Hey Mikey. Look at me, kiddo. You alright?”

Mickey blinked twice, then nodded.

“He didn’t hurt you?”

Mickey looked over at Ian then, who was still not making any attempt to staunch the blood flow from his nose, and for some inexplicable reason, it made him start to laugh.

Terry stood up, looked between the boys.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny?”

Mickey stopped laughing almost abruptly as he started, “It’s not funny, dad, but I guess now you know.”

“Know what?” Terry was frowning.

“That I’m... he... I’m...” Mickey still couldn’t make himself say it.

“He’s gay,” Ian piped up from across the room, shrinking back when Terry’s head whipped round to look at him.

The silence that probably only lasted a few seconds seemed to stretch on for a long time, before Terry sat down next to Mickey on the couch, clapping a hand on his back.

“Thank fuck for that,” he said.

Mickey looked up, dumbstruck.

“Well, I thought this fucker was attacking you,” he pointed at Ian, “but if you were enjoying it, then that’s different.” He stood up, clearing his throat, “I guess that’s okay.”


End file.
